1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel digging point assembly and to blade and tip members used in said digging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The digging point or tip member of a ripping tyne implement is subject to considerable wear at the forward end of the ripping tyne. Replaceable points or tips have therefore been used to increase the effective life of the ripping tyne and to protect that section of the tyne to which they are attached. The known point or tip is of such shape as to allow for considerable wear and also to maintain a reasonable cutting edge. However, once the digging point has worn to a stage where damage to the tyne is imminent, the point must be discarded to avoid any wear or damage to the tyne. Thus, a considerable proportion of the digging point or tip is not utilised.
To increase the operating life of such a replaceable point, the material of the point has sometimes been made more massive. However, the extra mass of material tends to round off in use and decreases the digging ability of the implement.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above described disadvantages by providing a digging point assembly in which the digging points are utilised most effectively and efficiently.